


A Story for the Ages

by Cheryl1964



Series: Between Vengeance and Damnation [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and the other survivors tell the story of the rebellion to a gathering of Bedouin Chieftains</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                “Nasir tells that you stood at Spartacus’ side from the birth of rebellion.” The Bedouin chieftain said as he settled himself in the shade of the tent where Agron was sitting resting away from the sun’s scorching rays. “It is a tale I would see committed to memory to be shared upon desert nights to come; those fallen to live forever in the memories of our sons and daughters until time itself ends.”

            Agron took a deep breath; “It is not a tale of glory; but of loss.”

            “Not loss; beloved of my wife’s brother. One of sacrifice willingly made for others.” The Bedouin whose name Agron now remembered was Fayid replied. “There is no greater glory. Many tribes have gathered here to hear of Rome’s shame from the lips of one who had a hand in laying such upon the mighty Roman republic. Let us gather round fire this night to hear your words.”

            “Pollux was with us from beginning; he is well able to tell of it.” Agron replied.

            “Yet he did not stand at Spartacus side as brother and leader.” Fayid side somberly. “Nasir tells how Spartacus named you the last of those who stood beside him when rebellion started. Pollux fought; but you my friend stood a leader; and are well versed with the motivations of the man. More importantly you stood as his brother in all ways I am told. You knew him in ways that Pollux did not. Contemplate request and know that it is celebration of his life to share memory of him with others.”

            Agron watched as the Bedouin stood and made his way over to join his wife. He found himself honoring Fayid’s request to contemplate what it would mean to break word on the rebellion. So deep in thought was he that he found himself startled when Laeta joined him.

            “Furrowed brow brings to mind the man who once walked streets of Sinuessa.” She said. “What troubles soul now?”

            “Fayid would have me tell of rebellion. As if fucking entertainment to pass time.” Agron grumbled.

            “Do those east of the Rhine not pass down knowledge from father to son as do the rest of us?” Laeta shook her head when the German just looked at her. “You have given them a great gift by returning Nasir to his family; now they would return fucking favor by seeing those you held to heart honored by remembering their story to pass down from father to son. By breaking word; you honor Spartacus, Crixus, and all those you have lost. Gannicus’ son will know of his father.  And all those who followed you here to these desert sands will remember with you. Your words will tell of it; but we will remember with you and learn of those moments unknown to us.”

* * *

 

           Agron approached the fires where a large crowd was gathered that night. Nasir was at his side holding the hands of Saxa and Donar while the others who had arrived with him trailed after the German. Silas stood directing the former gladiator to his seat in the place of honor.

          As every one settled themselves an unknown man spoke up; you would share tales of gore with women and children gathered round you?”

          “The telling of it is of less upset than the living of it.” Agron replied flatly. “All those you see gathered were there to live through the worst parts of the tale you are about to hear; and they survived.”

         “Yes and many women and children died at the hands of Romans like Crassus and Caesar.” Laeta added. “There are even those who stood Roman who were touched by injustice and suffered same fate as those who rightly rebelled.”

         Nasir sent the Roman woman a smile. “As many women wielded weapon against them.”

                Fayid now stood up. “We gather to hear tale of rebellion from one who was there at beginning and survived its end. Agron came to us leading those who survived to the freedom of desert sands. Among them beloved brother of my wife; he is owed respect as their shaykh.” The gathered shaykhs murmured their assent and Fayid gave a small bow in Agron’s direction.

            Agron took a deep breath. “For me the rebellion began the day my brother and I were taken in battle against the Romans and their fucking Gaul allies. Duro and I were brought to Neapolis chained like dogs alongside men from other tribes east of the Rhine and a handful of Gauls who had shown themselves to be anything but friends of Rome. Duro and I were sold together to the Ludus of Quintus Batiatus; to be trained as Gladiators. It was there that we met Spartacus, And Crixus. And it was there that the schemes and plots of Romans sowed seeds of rebellion.”

            “Plots and schemes?” Fayid asked. “They could not settle upon one or the other?”

            “Batiatus held dream of public office and would stroke cock of any he thought able to support his madness and sacrifice every man in the ludus to it. The first to die was before we joined the ludus; a gladiator called Barca murdered by Batiatus own hand at the urging of a Syrian called Ashur. The next to fall was a Roman by birth; yet stood among the Brotherhood of gladiators. His name was Varro.

            It happened when Batiatus opened the ludus to Capua’s magistrate in honor of the man’s son passing from boyhood to manhood.”

            “A day not to be forgotten.” Pollux added. “It was the day Duro stepped out of his brother’s shadow to stand up to Crixus. He gained the respect of everyone who witnessed his defiance that day.”

            Nasir released Saxa who wrapped her arms around the gladiator’s neck hugging him tightly. Agron returned the hug then guided the girl to sit in his lap before he continued.

            “Spartacus and Crixus were set to fight in exhibition that night as finale to the festivities; yet at last moment the boy called for Varro instead. Spartacus stood champion of Capua at the time; there was never any doubt how the match would end; yet the boy would only be satisfied with death.” Agron said voice gone flat. “It was Varro himself that dealt first injury by grabbing sword and plunging it into place where shoulder met neck while upon his knees knowing that both of them would be put to death if the boy’s bloodlust was not sated; and so Varro died with Spartacus sword buried in his neck; Batiatus more than happy to kill a man, a father and husband, at the whim of a boy not yet of years to grow hair upon his chin. It was bitter lesson; as we all now knew that Batiatus would sacrifice us all if it took him closer to his goal. I know that for Duro and I it was the moment we knew that Batiatus would not hesitate to set us against each other if he thought it to gain favor.”

            “Yet things were not so bad; until Glaber granted his patronage.” Pollux said. ”That is when life went from miserable to unbearable within ludus walls. Before Glaber we at least had the illusion of freedom within its walls.”

            “You were forced to fight to the death for Roman entertainment. How could such be bearable in any way?’ Fayid asked.

            “Yes we were forced to fight; yet we were not chained like rabid dogs. Such was the case when Glaber agreed to patronage.” Agron stated. “Glaber was the one who had Spartacus brought to these shores in chains. There was no love between the two and Spartacus was set on the man’s death; he held Glaber to blame for the death of his wife, Sura.”

            “And Glaber knew that Spartacus was proof of his disobedience to Senate. Spartacus had after all served under Glaber in the Roman Auxiliary. Yet Spartacus was always of keen mind and saw through Glaber’s attempts to bait him. Would that Crixus had been as keen of mind with regard to Ashur. Where Spartacus saw consequence of his action in moving against Glaber in that moment; Crixus rose to Ashur’s bait; taking offense in seeing Ashur’s hands upon the woman he loved, Naevia. When Crixus moved to attack Ashur; Glaber was given excuse he needed and we were placed under Glaber’s own men chained like dogs and released only to train. Crixus was placed in cell to await death and Naevia was put to cart; passed from villa to villa until she was taken to mines at Lucania; remaining days to be of toil within the depths until death released her to the afterlife.

This was the moment when rebellion truly began. My brother and I were chained near to Spartacus and he spoke words of escape that fell upon our wanting ears; we both joined him in that moment and the three of us began quietly speaking to the others, spreading word that as just as eagerly received by all save the Gauls who followed Crixus. It was only when Crixus learned that Batiatus and his wife had made him next sacrifice and poisoned him before match to death against Spartacus that Crixus joined him in plan toward escape. It was Crixus who called for us to ‘kill them all, and the Romans learned that even a chained dog is dangerous.

We attacked Glaber’s guards slaughtering them where they stood and taking their weapons. When a key was found we freed ourselves until all were free of fetter. Mira a house slave who had replaced Naevia as body slave to Batiatus wife unlocked gate between ludus and the house. Spartacus, Crixus and many others entered the house while we continued seeing Glaber’s guards to the afterlife upon ludus sands. It was then that a Roman shit robbed Duro of his life with sword meant for my back. Duro pushed me aside at last moment taking the blow.  I parted the shits head from neck before Duro even fell to ground; and there cradled in my arms the only one left in the world that I loved died in my arms.”

“We will remember him.” Fatima said placing her hand on Agron’s arm. “I will remember him. As you are now my son; so stands Duro.”

“I do not remember much of what happened after that. My memories are tinged with bloodlust.” Agron admitted. “I do not know what is memory and what is thought of ravening beast I had become. It is only when we attacked a small villa outside of Capua that I again became myself.”

Nair now laid his hand on Agron’s shoulder. “The night grows long and rest would do us all well.”

Agron turned toward the Syrian and gave a small tired smile. “Gratitude.”

“It is not a tale to tell in one night.” Nasir said. “And on the morrow I will add my words to yours as the tale is also known to me from this point. It was in that villa that we found each other and it rightly becomes our tale.”

“Go find rest.” Fatima said as she pulled Saxa into her lap. “I am sure that between Laeta, Sibyl and I; we can see the little ones to their own rest.’


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next night when Agron led the way to the fire they were met with a much larger audience as many of the women now chose to join them. As the group settled themselves; Agron nodded at Pollux and spoke. “I ended last night by telling of being more beast than man. Pollux’ memory of the following weeks is unclouded by grief. I would have him take up the telling now.”

Pollux nodded at the German and then took up the tale. “It was as Agron has said; in the days following escape from ludus he was more beast than man. Yet he was not the only one touched by Duro’s death.  Spartacus felt the sting of loss; a thing we did not know until he and Donar came upon Agron with a dagger hacking away his hair. Spartacus sent all away and when they finally rejoined us; Agron was calmer.”

Pollux glanced at the German. “Perhaps I should say more settled because Agron’s rage had not left him but burned deep within him; ready to be ever unleashed upon Romans. Only Spartacus and at times Donar could rein him in. Donar once told us of the úlfheðnar; men from the lands east of the Rhine who did not seem as men when battle was joined; they lost themselves completely in bloodlust. He said that it was what Agron became in the days following Duro’s death.

In those weeks following the fall of the ludus; we were no army; but a group of undisciplined rabble. We were not even of one accord split between those who followed Spartacus and those who followed Crixus. Both men followed agendas dictated by their hearts and the rest of us followed. Spartacus sought to see Glaber held account for the death of Sura while Crixus sought only to find Naevia. So we languished for some weeks below the streets of Capua emerging only to bring terror and death to more Romans; then in one night it all changed.”

Agron snorted. “Fucking gods dangled carrot before us all in that night. Many of us went with Crixus to the local whorehouse to find the man who had broker the sale of Naevia. Crixus saw the means to find her. The man Crixus sought was none other than Trebius; who had brokered the sale of Duro and I to Batiatus. I held him to account in my brother’s death; yet the feel of his neck snapping in my hands was denied me. A whore mistreated by him struck blow that would see him fall from life; but not before Crixus discovered Naevia’s fate.”

“You said the gods dangled carrot before you all?” Fayid asked.

“Senate in Rome sent Glaber to clean up mess he created.” Agron said. “Oenomaus, our former Doctore, sought us out in the sewer to break word of Glaber’s arrival with the sun.”

“Would that he had stayed with us at that moment.” Pollux said. “Yet he was a man of honor and great integrity; turning on the house that had once saved him from the pits was blow to that honor.”

“He returned to us in time.” Agron said running his fingers over the brand on his arm. “It is not yet time to speak of that.”

“No it is not. It is time to speak of Spartacus attempt on Glaber in Capua’s market.” Pollux said. “We were prepared to move south as Crixus had discovered this to be the direction Naevia was sent in. Yet when all were gathered Spartacus could not be found. Crixus quickly reasoned what path our leader’s feet trod and took a force to market in Capua; intent to stop Spartacus before he could draw Glaber’s notice. Yet by time we arrived; Spartacus had already drawn Glaber’s notice.

Yet our leader still had presence of mind to keep Agron on short tether. He charged him with seeing Varro’s widow to safety. Had he not Rebellion would have ended then and there. Agron would have lost himself in bloodlust and Spartacus would have remained at his side.”

“You were a soldier.” Oded, Nasir’s uncle spoke up from where he sat next to Fatima. “A skilled fighter; but only one of many who followed him.”

“Had you chance to see him grace sands of the arena you would know him to be more than skilled soldier.” Pollux stated. “Batiatus named him next champion of the ludus.”

“Spartacus bore much guilt in those days. Each who fell to Roman hand was a weight that lay heavy upon his shoulders. It was a promise made to me in the sewers when the grief of Duro’s death threated to force me over precipice. Spartacus vowed to stand at my side as Duro would have.” Agron explained. “We were as brothers united in that moment. It was a promise he held to heart until he fell from this world.  But again we there is much that would occur before we reach end of rebellion; Pollux?”

“We set out that evening leaving Capua in the dust of our footsteps with Crixus leading the Gauls and Spartacus following. We followed Spartacus.” Pollux continued. “From villa to villa; Crixus seeking word of Naevia; Spartacus collecting the freed slaves to add to number; and Agron brutally seeing each Roman that crossed path to the afterlife. So it continued for weeks till we reached villa of Nasir’s Dominus.”

“They laid attack as household was settling for night.” Nasir now took up his part of the tale. “Chadara and I were with Dominus; it was clash of steel and screams of guards that drew attention but villa had fallen by then. We were all gathered in courtyard to stand before filthy invaders to our home.”

“Filthy invaders?” Agron questioned with brow raised.

“To this day I hold that guards were overpowered by stench before any weapon was raised.” Nasir said. “Dominus insisted on cleanliness of home and those who served him. Unwashed gladiators were not thing we were familiar with. Now hush and let me speak.”

Agron waved his hand at Nasir to continue. The Syrian took a deep breath before quietly saying; “It shames me that must now admit to foolish action…”

This drew a guffaw of laughter from the German. “Foolish is too mild a word for your folly! It was nearly your means to the afterlife.”

“Miraculous is what it was as it was first time we saw you and Crixus stand in accord on any issue!” Pollux chuckled. “It is good that Spartacus stood wiser than you both!”

“Yes; it is a very good thing.” Agron said as he reached out to cup Nasir’s cheek.

“What could you have done that was so foolish my son?” Fatima asked.

“I made attempt on Spartacus life.” Nasir said softly. “I had been raised a slave. I knew nothing of freedom or choice I believed that a slave could strive no higher than standing as body slave to the Dominus of a house. I believed that Spartacus had taken all from me. My first master was a kind man; when he fell from this world I passed into the hands of his son. Yet they were not of the same ilk; whereas the father was kind; the son was indifferent. I was spared the worst cruelties but I now know that I suffered beneath his hands. Yet Spartacus refused to see me dead; instead he placed sword in hand and trained me in its use.”

“You became warrior under his tutelage?” Fayid asked.

“He was only gladiator who took notice of me in beginning. I did not understand why until Agron and I shared words. It was then I learned of Ashur.” Nasir said. “Many judged me by his actions.”

“Not all of us.” Agron said.

“No not all of us.” Pollux agreed. “But many ran afoul of Agron’s fury during training for speaking against you. It is reason Spartacus asked him to share burden of your training. Enraged beast he was; around you we saw glimpse of the Agron we knew when Duro yet drew breath.”

“And Spartacus’ wisdom was soon proven when you saved him from sword in back.” Agron said.

“I could not let Seppius’ men return to gather others.” Nasir said. “But it was not just for Spartacus sake that I acted as I did. When threat was passed others heard my name; but it was gifted to you.”

“I was aware of such.” Agron said. “Your trust was greatest treasure in that moment.”

Laeta shook her head. “Neither will be of further use in relating tale this night.”

“It is good stopping point.” Agron agreed. “Tomorrow we will tell you of Naevia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> úlfheðnar Ancient Germanic word for berserker


	3. Chapter 3

“You promised to tell us of Naevia.” Nasir’s sister spoke up from where she sat next to Fayid. “She was the beloved of Crixus, the Gaul was she not?”

“Yes she was. Crixus was single minded in his pursuit of her; and Spartacus just as single minded in desire to see reunion between them.” Agron said. “The rest of us trailed behind with no other plan in mind.”

“Well no other plan as to seeing Rome fall;” Pollux spoke up. “Nasir however followed behind Agron like moth to flame and Agron, ravening beast he was, would become like docile kitten in Nasir’s presence. It was no surprise to any that Nasir would be first to volunteer when Spartacus and Agron accompanied Crixus to ambush slaver’s cart.”

“Nasir had proven apt student; though I made effort to keep him from worst of fighting.” Agron said. “Yet in doing so; he was at my side when word of Naevia was finally revealed.”

Agron shifted a bit uncomfortably before continuing. “When slaver spoke of Naevia’s fate; I knew that it would mean death for all to give word to Crixus. Instead of revealing what was known to me; I spoke bold lie before Nasir could break word of her true fate then swore him to silence on the matter.”

“But why would you do such a thing?” Nasir’s sister asked regarding the German with horror.

“It was not done with spite.” Agron sighed. “I was son of our clan’s chieftain and reared with eye to future position. I was taught to consider the needs of our people and consider the welfare of the clan. Our numbers were weighed with those like Nasir who had never held blade before we liberated them. To lead them to well-guarded mine that held certain death for them; for Nasir; it was not something that I could allow. So I lied to the men who stood as brothers to me through shared hardship. I spoke of her death rather than her being sent to mines.”

“A decision not easily reached; but one that any good leader would make if he keeps needs of his people near to heart.” Fayid said. “One that all shaykhs must face upon a day.”

“And you upheld the lie?” Fatima asked Nasir.

“The lay of Agron’s thoughts was sound.” Nair said. “I had accompanied my Dominus to the mines and knew that many would die. So I kept my counsel until Crixus extended olive branch.”

“Fucking Gaul.” Agron muttered without rancor. “Although his reaction was warranted in hindsight. It wasn’t until after Naevia was rescued that I understood Crixus; why he would risk everything and everyone to see her safe.”

“What changed?” Nasir’s sister asked.

“Your brother.” Fatima said knowingly. “Yet I believe there is more to tell is there not Agron?”

“Nasir was the one to spill word of Naevia’s true fate to Crixus.” Agron admitted. “I was annoyed yes; but Nasir has a kind heart. When Crixus spoke directly to him; he gave in to his kindness. ”

“We were preparing to move to Vesuvius; it was decision agreed upon by Agron and Spartacus. When Crixus emerged from his grief; he agreed with the decision” Pollux added. “Vesuvius was near to Neapolis where Agron pointed out that many men taken in foreign wars were brought to Roman shores.”

“It is where Duro and I came to rest after ocean’s tempest.” Agron explained. “Men from Britannia, Gaul, and those from east of the Rhine. Spartacus was not aware of the ships coming to port in Neapolis; he was brought across the Adriatic Sea to Rome’s shores. But all could see the value of filling rank with those ready skilled with weapons. Preparations were nearly done when Nasir broke word to Crixus.”

Nasir now took up the tale again. “I was dragging heavy chest when weight suddenly eased. I looked back to see that it was Crixus sharing burden. He had only shown me indifference or contempt before then so seeing him take up burden to ease my struggle made me wary. I was expecting him to suddenly drop it in view of the Gauls for their amusement. Instead he spoke of Ashur, the Syrian; and he spoke of Naevia. He told me that she would not have held me to account for Ashur’s actions; and he made vow to honor her memory by doing the same. I could not let a woman of such kindness suffer in mines; so I told him that Naevia did not die, but was delivered to mines.”

“And yet again; Spartacus and Donar had to separate the two. Although Agron only voiced what many of us were thinking. That Crixus would drag us all to our doom for Naevia’s sake. No thought was given to those we had liberated unfamiliar with sword; such a force approaching mines would have brought every Roman mercenary in Lucania down upon us.” Pollux said. “In that moment; Agron stood more a leader to us than Spartacus who simply followed long behind Crixus. I know that he had made oath to see Crixus and Naevia reunited; but everyman woman and child we had liberated from villas along the way now looked to him as leader yet he gave no thought to them in following Crixus to the mines. Agron refused to follow; instead he kept to plan to move for Vesuvius. Those gladiators who followed Crixus kept with Crixus the rest of us followed Agron.”

“And this wild little dog in final moment chose to follow Spartacus.” Agron said wrapping his arm around Nasir.

“You allowed this?” Nasir’s sister asked.

“It was my choice.” Nasir said.

“I had spent much time convincing Nasir that his choices and desires carried as much weight as anyone else’s” Agron explained. “It was not my desire to see him go; yet to impose my will on him would make me no better than the Roman shit who stood his Dominus.”

“It is a moment that we would both come to regret.” Nasir said. “We did not attack the mines without plan. It was never meant to be attack; we were to slip in, find, Naevia and slip out with none the wiser yet it did not happen that way. Ashur, the treacherous fuck, proved opinion held of him by others well warranted. He le Glaber’s men to the mines and attacked as we discovered Naevia’s presence. Crixus, Rhaskos and Acer were captured while Spartacus and Mira saw the rest of us from mine’s depths.”

“How many escaped the mines?” Fayid asked.

“Of the score who set out for Lucania; Spartacus, Mira, Naevia, I and five of the Gauls made way into forest surrounding Lucania.” Nasir spoke. “Yet Glaber’s men did not give up pursuit; they harried us as fox would hound and our numbers continued to drop. Then I was wounded when I stood between Mira and Naevia; and a Roman soldier.”

“It was first time we parted company; and dire consequence was paid. Agron said quietly as he tightened his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “When we reunited only Spartacus, Mira, Naevia, and Nasir remained. On first sight of Nasir sitting braced against tree with Naevia hovering over him with blade in hand; I thought perhaps the Valkyries had already laid claim to him. But when Nasir lifted eyes to me and small smile graced his face; truth was revealed to me; he was my heart; and I resolved to let no further harm come to him.”

“Mira spoke of Nasir’s bravery.” Pollux added when Agron fell silent. “Those of us who had made way to Vesuvius found ourselves impressed and took to calling him brother. He may not have trained upon ludus sands; yet inside this diminutive body beat the heart of a gladiator.”

“This is good stopping point for night.” Nasir suggested. “Tomorrow Agron will tell of how arena in Capua was burned to ground and Crixus and Oenomaus were spirited from its sands beneath the noses of two Praetors of Rome.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of survivors had gathered around the fire the next evening waiting for all the Bedouins to assemble; and were speaking among themselves. “I did not realize that you and Naevia were close.” Laeta commented quietly to Nasir.

“There was a time when we were as brother and sister; yet time and different belief saw us draw apart for a time. When we once again shared same heartache; all was forgiven.”

Agron nodded. “I understood and shared Naevia’s ideal but with a bit more of an open mind. I could not so easily forget a roman who stood with us; I will speak of him tonight.” Agron nodded at Fayid who had taken his seat and gestured to the German that all were gathered and ready for the tale to continue.

“As we took pause last evening; those of us who broke for Vesuvius had just reunited with Spartacus. Naevia was freed from mine but at a cost unimaginable. Of the score who split from us only three remained and Nasir held wound that had toppled many a gladiator to the afterlife; yet he stubborn kept purchase on this world.” Agron explained. “Goal was now to find shelter that medicus insisted was needed for Nasir to have chance of recovery. Later that evening as if placed there by the gods themselves we found abandoned temple at the base of mountain; at least we believed it to be abandoned.”

Pollux now let out a laugh. “First sight of Lucius Caelius holding you and Spartacus at point of bow will be remembered into the afterlife. I will make it point to tell Duro of it!”

A small smile now graced Agron’s face. “Had Duro yet lived to see such; he would have been rendered helpless upon ground with laughter at such an old and grizzled man holding us at bay.”

“He became trusted friend to us all.” Nasir added. “And was not loathe to cross path of the gladiator most still considered fearsome beast!”

“Apologies but Lucius Caelius stood a Roman.” Laeta interjected. “My husband spoke of him being all but destroyed for opposing Sulla.”

Agron reached out and took Laeta’s hand turning her arm so that the branded “H” was revealed. He rotated his own arm to reveal his own brand. “You better than most should know that standing Roman does not see you safe from those with more power or more wealth. Did not Crassus sacrifice Sinuessa to us? Did Caesar not stand by and watch your people slaughtered?”

Laeta ran her fingers over Agron’s brand then her own. “You are not wrong. It is just difficult sometimes to think of how Rome treats others; it is a thing we do not ponder upon till it happens to us.”

Agron nodded then continued. “When Lucius heard Spartacus name fall from my lips in question of what to do as we faced his arrow; the old man’s continence changed and he exclaimed our arrival a blessing and urged us to take shelter in his temple. He told us of his losses at Sulla’s hands and proudly proclaimed us as brothers. He then told us of rumor of our defeat being passed in the streets of Neapolis; and of three from the house of Batiatus to be executed in the arena to signal end of games.”

Pollux shook his head. “Roman arrogance, always at the root of their defeat. Believing arranging public spectacle would stay the hand of the Bringer of Rain.”

“Price was paid.” Agron said. “As Lucius finished his tale Naevia arrived in time to hear that Crixus yet lived. I could see Spartacus mind begin to churn; I knew he would set upon some scheme to see Crixus and Naevia reunited; it had been his single minded goal since we had fled Capua. I simply did not envision how deeply his madness ran at that moment; my concern being for Nasir.”

“I yet stand astounded that Nasir survived journey; or did not gain further injury during travels.” Pollux said with a grin. “But live he does!”

“Credit due to Lucius.” Agron said. “He held some healing skills and soon had Nasir up and about. Although our Little Man held more desire than sense at the time. Spartacus had only just finished outlining plan to those of us prepared to set foot toward Capua in rescue attempt when from bowels of temple Nair emerges tottering about like small child and demanding sword to accompany us when he was like to pitch face first down temple steps.”

“Thank the gods Spartacus held sense and insisted Nasir rest himself to heal wound!” Pollux said.

“This time you stay and I go.” Nasir said solemnly. “Agron’s parting words to me that day. I had set mind to follow but Naevia stayed my feet. She saw what was between us and understood deeper meaning of what was between Agron and I. Only her breaking word of Agron’s worry for me allowed me realize that his concern for me would stand weakness in what they were about to undertake.”

“Gaul should have shown more gratitude in effort made for his sake.” Pollux said. “As we once again found ourselves in the sewers of Capua.”

Agron’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the memory. “The finest gladiators Capua had every spawned including its storied champion found ourselves swimming through piss and shit and the gods only know what else beneath city streets to enter hypogeum from below. We entered through the room all of us dreaded to pass, the spoliarium.”

“Spoliarium? I have never heard of such.” Laeta said.

“The crowd knows nothing of the arena save sitting in stands watching contest below. Those who gave up life upon sand did not just lay there. They were taken to the spoliarium when their entrails were removed and bodies hacked to pieces the better to be transported from building.” Agron explained. No gladiator had ever entered that room except as defeated corpse before that day. We quickly saw those present dispatched to the afterlife. Spartacus and I donned armor of two fallen Roman guards to make entry upon sand; Pollux, Donar, Mira, and the others made way to support beam to set inferno to provide distraction. We were neither expecting number of soldiers present; nor the number of gladiators they had to see executions complete, led by the legend Gannicus himself.”

“Gannicus!” Sibyl cried out in confusion. “But he stood brother to you all!”

“Yet he stood that day as the instrument of Rome.” Agron said. “It was only later that he made his reasons known; he came in attempt to have final words with Oenomaus. Something stood between them; a rift later mended. But on this day he stood against those he once claimed as brother.”

“And while Agron and Spartacus stood upon sands marveling at the legend called Gannicus; the rest of us made way to support beam under arena with pitch and torch. Roman shits came upon us and ended up as part of planned inferno. Yet arena was well constructed and support would not burn through; it was Mira who solved problem as she instructed us to wrap chain around beam and pull it down. Once beam fell; stands collapsed and Romans began falling through like drops of rain from heavens.” Pollux spoke setting up for Agron to relate what took place above ground.

“Spartacus and I had joined in with Glaber’s men and manned the Porta Sanavivaria, the Gate of Life, through which gladiators entered the arena. We stood held back by lack of diversion while Crixus and the others, shackled and armed with rusted blade fought against the well-armed gladiators led by Gannicus.” Agron continued the story. “Our brothers held their own well against greater number and superior weapons yet they were already bearing wounds from torture inflicted earlier and Rhaskos soon fell. Yet he did not fall alone; wanted diversion occurred as stands began to collapse. Spartacus and I took advantage of confusion to lay attack upon soldiers in arena. Short work was soon made of men trained as soldiers. When last man fell Crixus would not leave without Oenomaus. We found Doctore upon ground with Gannicus standing over him protecting him from collapsing timbers. Gannicus sword turned quickly towards us but when he saw Crixus he demanded we help in bearing Oenomaus to safety.”

“Those who remained at temple had been plagued by worry.” Nasir said. “There was great celebration when all who had left us returned to us. Most of us did not know who Oenomaus was but all could see the respect the gladiators held for him. In time the rest of us came to respect him also. But the return was not so sweet for us all. The loss of Rhaskos, the Gaul, was blow that my dearest friend Chadara would not survive.”

Fatima now interrupted. “Perhaps this would be good moment to take to rest.” She gestured at her lap where little Saxa and Donar’s heads rested, both of them deeply asleep. “I feel tale of the great Agron’s exploits have tired them.”

Agron smiled at the two little ones. “They have learned to sleep when opportunity presents. Yet let us let us finish this portion of tale if Nasir wishes; there is not much left to tell. Chadara’s story is not so long yet it is Nasir’s choice; she stood as a sister to him.”

“Tell us of her my son.” Fatima encouraged. “I would know of any who gave comfort to you.”

“Chadara and I stood as body slaves to our Dominus. He said we were perfectly matched as I was dark and she was fair. He took great pleasure in flaunting us to his neighbors. When villa was liberated she searched among the gladiators for one who would raise her to status she had known under Dominus. Fortuna was not as kind to her as to me. Agron encouraged me to become a warrior able to gain respect for myself; Rhaskos encouraged Chadara to rely on him for respect and when he fell she felt as if was left without anyone.  Yet she never turned to me. She set sight upon Gannicus; which did not go well for her. In the end she made desperate move…”

“She attempted to betray us!” Pollux said. “I know she was your friend; but look back clearly Nasir. Not all those we freed took well to freedom; and Chadara stood among them. Had she succeeded none of us would be of this world.”

“As Nasir said; she was desperate and felt she had no place among us. We all share blame, Pollux.” Agron chastised. “Perhaps had we all spared one kind word for her…”

“Gratitude; but we know that Chadara attached herself to Rhaskos because she felt her only worth was in what lay between thighs.” Nasir said. “Yet for many years she and I gave comfort to each other and protected each other. It is the Chadara of days past that I mourned when Mira’s arrow took life. And even in the end she sought to use another for her own aims. Did she not seek to see suspicion fall upon Gannicus.”

“Successfully so.” Agron said “As we all stood amazed at contest between Spartacus and Gannicus; she sought to slip away in confusion. Had Mira not seen her; she could have brought Glaber’s army before we were ready to face him.”

“As it was; he still descended upon us before we were ready.” Pollux said.

“And now we should take pause.” Nasir said. “I fear it will take more time than this night allows to speak of Lugo and Saxa.”

“On that we are of accord.” Agron chuckled. “I fear a lifetime would not be long enough to speak of Saxa alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoliarium was a chamber below the coloseum in Rome where the bodies of dead gladiators and animals were taken to be stripped of armor and prepared for disposal. I have been doing a bit of research for this one so that Agron is using the correct word/phrases. What was interesting was to learn that there were separate entrances for gladiators Porta Sanavivaria was the gate of life and allgladiators entered through this gate and left through it if they survived their match. Criminal would enter though Libitinarian Gate or gate of death. I wanted to have Agron use the correct terms since he would have known them as a gladiator.


	5. Chapter 5

“I still say girls can’t be soldiers!” Donar insisted.

“I don’t want to be a soldier!” Saxa said sticking her tongue out at her brother. “I’m going to be a great warrior! Agron said I can!”

“You can be what you dream of being; we are free. And I will teach you to fight like I was taught; as a gladiator.” Agron said. “Gladiators don’t just fight; gladiators fight to win. Soldiers just fight.”

“There is a difference?” Fayid asked.

“The difference lies in your mind.” Agron said as he handed a bowl of dates to his children. “If your only thought is to defend; you will lose. My brother and I fought to defend when our village was attacked; many of us were taken. Gladiators fight for complete victory; to see life blood of their opponent staining sands of the arena. We fight in such manner because the man we face fights in such manner; it is how you survive to walk from the sands with life yet in your body.”

“The Romans hold no sense if they would teach their enemies to fight in this way.” Oded said. “It was inevitable that they would spawn a Spartacus by their very actions in time. Did they not realize this?”

“Romans see the world through a veil of ignorance and arrogance.” Brigit said. “They think themselves better than all and so assume that all will fall to worship at their feet.”

“The babe?” Nasir asked.

Sibyl had finally gone into labor and all the survivors were gathered wondering if they would greet Gannicus’ son or daughter.

“Her time is very near now.” Brigit held out her own child to Agron. “I fear the commotion would keep little Spartacus from rest; would you mind him while we see end to Sibyl’s labor?

“We will see to him and not continue tale until Sibyl is settled.” Agron said taking the infant from his mother.

“Gratitude.” Brigit said as she hurried back to the tent full of women.

“The babe is called Spartacus?” Fayid questioned.

“He was born while we attempted to put distance between ourselves and the army of Marcus Crassus. Brigit had only an escaped slave called Kore who had belonged to Crassus and Laeta to attend her during the birth. When Kore called for help I did not know it was to bring a child into the world. I went to give aid and sent word to Spartacus.” Agron chuckled a bit at the memory. “Little Spartacus came into the world with the Bringer of Rain attending his birth.”

“The babe was without name for many weeks.” Nasir said. “When Spartacus fell to the afterlife; Brigit gifted the name to the babe to honor our fallen leader.”

“I wager that we will hear more of this later.” Fayid said. “For now; would you tell us of the games? Rumors reach our ears but rumor is rarely truth.”

“The games, they are only referred to as such by Romans. For those who take to the sands it is a matter of life and death.” Agron stated. “Yet there is the chance of life as a gladiator. For those taken in foreign wars it is the better option; the other being a certain death in the mines. A gladiator has opportunity to gain freedom; either by winning enough coin to purchase it or by winning the approval of the crowd as Gannicus did.”

“Gannicus who fathered the woman Sibyl’s child?” Oded asked. “He was free but joined your cause?”

“He joined us to honor our Doctore, Oenomaus. They stood as brothers in all ways save birth.” Agron said. ”When Oenomaus fell at Vesuvius; Gannicus remained with us to lend sword to cause. Yet in the end, after the death of Crixus and my injury, he took his place as leader. However it was the games we were speaking of; let us keep to subject.”

“My Dominus favored the games.” Silas said. “But Pompeii could not boast of storied gladiators as Capua did. Tales of the Undefeated Gaul; Gannicus and even the Beast of Carthage reached us even there. And of course we heard how Jupiter opened the skies in honor of the fall of Theokles to Spartacus. Many in Pompeii proclaimed him a god.”

“Romans consider us beasts; and would call us such.” Agron said. “It is what they trained us to be and those who held to standards of men during training; did not live long enough to receive the mark. For those of us who did receive it; we faced death each time we stepped upon sands. Yet not all who received mark were suited to such a life; my brother stood among them.”

“Yet you said that he survived the arena.” Fayid noted.

“Because I was at his side each time he stepped upon sand.” Agron said. “And often would protect him from harm. Yet Batiatus made decision to separate us.”

“Batiatus saw his future champion falling in attempt to protect beloved brother.” Pollux said. “For all that they called us animals they knew we were men and sought to strip us of everything and everyone that made us so. He would have set Duro against a gladiator sure to see him to the afterlife had chance been given.”

“Chance was not given and Duro yet fell from this world.” Agron said flatly.

“And he saw many Romans to the afterlife before he fell. He may not have been the most accomplished of gladiators; but he was a great warrior. Know that your ancestors and our fallen brothers greeted him with the honor due him and he feasts in the great hall of Woden until you are reunited.” When Agron looked at the Numidian in shock; Pollux added. “Donar often spoke of the beliefs of your people and how a warrior fallen in battle earned place at the table of the great God Woden.”

“Fuck the gods; Roman and Germanic alike.” Agron replied.

Nasir laid his hand on Agron’s shoulder. The gesture of comfort had become habit. “Tell us of your victories in the arena.”

“Perhaps you should tell of your battle with the great beasts brought from your homelands.” Pollux suggested. “I recall Batiatus raging against the gods and editor of the games over that one. And also you and Duro laughing like fools when you set eyes upon opponents.”

“Great beasts?” Nasir questioned.

“Bears, familiar beasts to us. Yet it was winter and although there was not snow upon ground; beasts had only just been unloaded upon Roman shores.” Agron explained. “The deep winter sleep yet held sway over them. It was as child’s play to slay them. Duro and I knew of weakness held and Roman shits thought us to hold some magic over them as bears were known to savage gladiators who faced them. Had they been fully awake; results may have been different.”

“Even Crixus found it to be amusing.” Pollux noted. “Spartacus knew of the winter sleep and stated the editor set helpless animals against you. Yet I recall Batiatus singing praises of fucking Solonius by purchasing you. It also helped to ease stain laid upon the house by Segovax.”

“The first and last time he saw us set upon beasts when Duro explained to him our ease in gaining victory.” Agron snorted. “He would not risk tempting fate a second time.”

Laeta now approached the men with a huge smile. “Fortuna smiles upon us. Sibyl has given birth to twin sons. She would see them named Gannicus and Oenomaus.”

Nasir and Pollux were now smiling. Agron stood up and smiled at Laeta also. “Tell her that it is fitting that the two now stand as brothers by birth.”

“It is what she believes also having heard from Gannicus the bond that stood between them.” Laeta replied with a nod.

“Send word when you will be free to join us for continued tale.” Fayid said. “Tonight we celebrate to welcome the new lives my brother’s tribe has been blessed with.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Perhaps you should have gifted him with Lugo’s name.” Agron said as one of the twins loudly cried for his supper. After a week allowed for Sibyl to recover from the birth they were again gathered to continue the tale.

“Little Gannicus would give serious challenge in loudness.” Nasir agreed.

“You hold knowledge of which twin is which?” Pollux asked stunned.

Nasir chuckled. “It is not so difficult; Oenomaus is quiet; he takes note of what is around him and contemplates the world. Gannicus makes presence known at all times with his cries.”

It is said that a child grows into his name.” Fatima nodded. “It seems that they begin early.”

Gannicus quieted as Sibyl settled him to nurse. “For them to become as the men that they are named for would be blessing from the gods.” Sibyl smiled at the other woman.

“You spoke Lugo’s name;” Fayid prompted. “Will you tell of him now?”

Nasir let out a chuckle. “Lugo spoke every word as if to make sure he could be heard a league away.”

Agron also chuckled now. “There is no other word to explain Lugo but loud. He came to us along with several others when we liberated ship sent from Germania loaded with my kinsmen headed to auction block. It was duty Spartacus entrusted to me as it was my idea. I was sent to Neapolis to find ship filled with fighting men.”

“Yet Spartacus was not happy in the beginning.” Pollux said.

“It was words of fucking Crixus that fed Spartacus discontent.” Agron said. “Eventually he came to understand my reasons for picking that ship. There were three ships that would meet needs due in port. The first I discounted immediately; it had sailed from Damascus. Dealings with Ashur had left foul taste upon tongue.  Nasir was exception for us in those days as we all held some distrust for Syrians.”

“Ashur was Glaber’s man was he not?” Nasir asked. “And he had been Batiatus man before that. Had he been only example of Syrian that I had known; I would have mistrusted my own people.”

“Pollux has spoken of Ashur and his deceitful ways.” Fayid said. “You do not offend by admitting to error made based on knowing him.

“Gratitude; know that my ignorance stands no more for having known Ahmed.” Agron said. “He had been raised to manhood as a Syrian and proved to be honorable man.”

“Thanks to you Agron.” Fatima said. “Knowing that you hold him as honorable lifts spirit.”

“The second ship hailed from Gallia.” Agron continued. “When we escaped ludus; half our number were counted as Gauls. Crixus spared no chance to remind Spartacus that they stood Crixus’ men; and they would only follow Crixus. It was proven when they followed him to the mines.”

“And between mines and woods leading to Vesuvius they fell.” Pollux said. “With Crixus now absent the men who had followed him; Spartacus was leader. Most of us saw Crixus constant complaints as nothing more than his usual reaction. When he was injured against Theokles and lost his title of Champion of Capua to Spartacus all we heard was complaint. We were only grateful to have among us those capable of fighting who did not need to be taught. Nasir and a few others excelled but for the most part household slaves were unfit for battle.”

“Time saw all learn to at least defend themselves.” Agron said. “Yet it is true that my kinsmen were not unfamiliar with fighting the Romans. That ship brought us many skilled warriors Lugo, Nemetes, and Saxa.

Lugo was of a height with Nasir; yet twice as wide. He was loud and was the first to make overture to rebels claiming them as brothers.”

“For all his gruff manner he was the one who made greatest effort in beginning to bond with us.” Nasir said. “You could not know when he would come up and lift you from ground with embrace.”

“Only you found feet leaving ground Little Man.” Pollux laughed. “As I recall it was his greeting for you.”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Nasir automatically responded.

“And such was always your response when Lugo allowed feet to again touch ground.” Agron snickered. “Yet he counted you as the closest of his new brothers. If you could not be found, all that was needed was to find Lugo and you would be at his side sharing wine and attempting to learn the drinking songs of my people.”

“And once he learned of Ahmed; my brother would find himself so accosted.” Nasir laughed. “My brother was treated same as I was; Lugo constantly plying him with wine and teaching him the tongue of Germania.”

“I believe Ahmed made it point to come to accord with me just to avoid Lugo.” Agron said. “Lugo was a fierce warrior; but his heart was much like Duro’s. He sought out the joy in life.”

“Such is the way of your people. Those not subjected to Roman brutality all seized what joy could be found in the ways that pleased them most.” Pollux added. “I think Saxa most of all!”

“If our little Saxa grows to be half as fierce as her namesake; there will be no need to protect her.” Agron chuckled. “Your men will tremble before her. Saxa was a true daughter of Germania. She was the embodiment of the tales told of maidens who swept the battlefield seeking out the strongest and bravest to carry off to Woden’s great hall. Most fought with sword or spear; she preferred her enemy closer and took to twin daggers as her weapon of choice.”

“And she would see as many Romans to the afterlife as any man on the field.” Nasir added.

“And when battle was finished; she would join in the drinking and fucking.” Pollux said. “She was as fond of cunt as any man yet she favored cock just as much. In truth no woman without man to claim her own was safe when Saxa and Gannicus joined together.”

Pollux then had a look of shame settle on his features as he turned to Sibyl “Apologies, I did not intend to speak ill of Gannicus.”

“None needed.” Sibyl said softly. “Gannicus spoke to me of his past and of Saxa. As he said; I was sent by gods to save him from misspent past of whoring and wine. Yet with Saxa it was more than many saw. She helped him through grief of losing Oenomaus and we saw all between us settled before final battle. She had found perhaps what she sought with Belesa. It is blessing from gods that they both knew happiness before falling from this world.”

“While we found those remembered among us fondly; not all who came to us that day were of worth.” Agron admitted. “One among them could have been among our greatest; yet he proved to be no better than a Roman shit in the end.”

“Sedullus, may he burn in Tartarus!” Pollux snarled.

Fayid noticed the look of distaste on Nasir’s face. “I take it that this Sedullus was not well liked.”

“Sedullus was an animal. He attacked Naevia and when I stopped him he turned on me.” Agron shrugged. “He paid for actions with his life.”

“And Crixus did not show gratitude though you had placed self at risk to protect his woman.” Nasir pointed out.

“Generations of bloodshed and hatred stand between fucking Gauls and those east of the Rhine; such a thing is not easily overcome…on either side.” Agron said. “I came to Naevia’s aid; thought of Crixus did not enter mind. All of import is that Sedullus was kept from goal.”

“And that you still live; thanks to Spartacus.” Pollux said. “Many had heard the legend of the Bringer of Rain; but Sedullus death at his hand showed that he was not a man to be trifled with.”

“It showed him as a leader deserving of their loyalty.” Agron stated.

“No, they followed your lead.” Nasir said. “Donar said they saw you as chieftain.”

“It is true that they followed your command.” Pollux noted. “It is why Oenomaus insisted you be present when he trained them.”

“Oenomaus asked me to translate his words so that those who did not speak common tongue could understand.” Agron argued.

“No if only reason was to speak in words they could understand he would have had Donar on hand when you were not available.” Nasir said. “Times when you were away on missions for Spartacus they did not train.”

“Nemetes was especially thick headed at such times.” Pollux said. “I marvel at Spartacus’ patience at not slicing off his face.”

“Nemetes stood with us until he fell in Sinuessa.” Agron said. “He sought to gain wealth at every chance but his sword struck down enemies with no hesitation. Yet he was one of those leading slaughter of prisoners Spartacus had spared.”

“You shed no tear for their loss.” Pollux said.

“No I did not. Spartacus knew the lay of my thoughts where they were concerned.” Agron replied. “If not for Spartacus order; I may have lent my blade to task.”

“No you would not.” Nasir said. “Although merciless in battle; you are not a man of cruelty to slaughter without discretion. You hold ability to see each person for who they are. You counted Lucius Caelius as friend and Laeta stands among those you seek out for advice when needed. Naevia and Crixus saw only a Romans a need of killing.”

“Nasir speaks the truth.” Laeta added. “When we were yet prisoners in Sinuessa were you not the one who saw us protected? You stood between us and the Gaul. You said it yourself; you and Crixus were different men.”

“We should take pause now.” Nasir said. “I would rest before we speak of Vesuvius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Nemetes turned out to be a scheming back stabbing shit in the end; But the only rebels who might have known that he was died at Caesar's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

“The tale of Vesuvius spread terror throughout the Republic.” Laeta said. “Many named rebels punishment from the gods. Glaber had sent word to Rome of Spartacus and his mongrel horde to soon be struck to the afterlife by his hand; and yet in the end rebels struck two praetors to the afterlife.”

“Glaber continually sent word to Rome that we were defeated and was proven wrong in every case.” Agron said. “But before we speak of how we descended from mountain; we must speak of how we found ourselves trapped there. It started with the return of Gannicus.”

“And fucking gift he brought to Spartacus.” Pollux added. “Glaber’s wife, Illythia, ripe with child.”

“Gannicus had hoped that Spartacus would simply take Ilythia’s life; putting end to Spartacus’ quest for vengeance because of death of Spartacus own wife.” Agron explained. “Spartacus refused to do so and instead sought to trade her in return for much needed weapons. And so plans were made for us to meet with Glaber in Atella.”

“And you returned empty handed with tails between legs like whipped dogs.” Pollux snorted.

“Glaber cared not for the cunt he had married. We were met with treachery; lead by the fucking Syrian dog, Ashur.” Agron said. “Lucius gave life in aiding escape. He was the first free Roman to give life to cause. A loss keenly felt by us all.”

“Spartacus still let the cunt go.” Pollux said.

“He was not wrong to do so.” Agron stated. “The babe sprang from his seed.”

“Illythia carried Spartacus’ child?” Nasir questioned.

“He told me of the child’s conception in Sinuessa.” Agron admitted. “He had confided truth only to Mira when Gannicus returned.”

“That is why she was so eager to send us off when we had been charged with guarding the Roman woman.” Nasir guessed.

“And why she attempted to strangle life from the Roman woman.” Pollux added. “His mercy to her finally understandable years later.”

“Had the child not been his own Spartacus still would not have taken her life.” Agron stated. “He was not a man to wage war against the innocent.”

“What happened to the child?” Fatima asked.

“We eventually received news.” Agron said. “Lucretia Batiatus had survived the escape from the ludus. It seems she cut the babe from Illythia’s womb and threw herself from cliff clutching child to her breast. Illythia was found upon sands of the ludus.”

“So the child is in the afterlife.” Fatima said.

“Many children are in the afterlife from both sides.” Nasir said sadly. “Not all are as fortunate as Saxa and Donar; or little Spartacus.”

“Yes the gods show them favor” Agron agreed. “But to return to tale; Atella was opening Glaber needed to discover our location. Lucius was well known on streets of Neapolis.”

“It is why Spartacus put us through test.” Nasir spoke. “His mind ever weighed possibilities.”

“I believe it to be so.” Agron stated. “And test revealed the many rifts among us that Glaber could use to advantage. You were at odds with Lugo, Saxa at odds with Mira, Gannicus and Doctore withholding words from each other; and Crixus and I as like to kill each other and save Glaber the trouble; Roman victory would have been well within reach as we stood in that moment. So he charged me to take a small party and find Roman supply wagon.”

“And Crixus gave voice to complaint as soon as you were spotted upon road.” Pollux said. “Heart lifted when Spartacus announced that you had done so at his desire. Fucking Gauls ever complaining tongue stilled for once.”

“It was day of highs and lows. From shame of failure to seeing bond set in place.” Nasir said.

“And at most opportune time.” Agron said. “As we found ourselves under siege by two Praetors. Varinius was first to attack and fell quickly to us. It was when we held Varinus that Glaber attacked with catapult and ballistae. Varinius fell to afterlife during Glaber’s attack. Yet we had planning for such a thing; a tunnel beneath temple walls offered escape.”

“And Roman soldiers stood between us and forest at base of mountain.” Nasir said. “Yet they were not expecting us; we were able to gain mountain with only small loss of life and few wounded; among them Oenomaus who had lost an eye to one of Ashur’s mercenaries.”

“The fucking Egyptian.” Agron said flatly. “The man held skill. Crixus came close to falling at the man’s daggers; Lucius arrows cause for the Gaul’s escape. And on this night we escaped him and Glaber once again only to find ourselves trapped upon Vesuvius peak.”

“You were trapped in advantageous position.” Fayid said. “Able to pick off Roman as they attempted to gain higher ground.”

“A thing Glaber was also aware of.” Agron stated. “When he saw Romans falling to us so easily; he recalled his men leaving only a force large enough to prevent us from descending from peak. Advantage became deadly weakness. We were without food; pinned upon frigid summit.”

“Then he sent the dog Ashur with offer of our lives in return for Spartacus.” Pollux said. “As if we did not know that we would all share fate with Spartacus.  Gladiators with heads set upon pike and the others nailed to cross as so many innocents had been on Glaber's orders."                                                                                                                                                                   

“Rumor says the gods themselves bore you down from mountain.” Silas now interjected with a laugh. “All of Pompeii began sacrificing to them; petitioning for protection from Spartacus demon horde.  The priests and priestesses all were of accord that Spartacus was able to conjure evil from the deepest bowels of Tartarus.”

“There was no magic involved.” Nasir said sadly. “Loss of beloved friend spurred effort.”

“My kinsmen led by Nemetes attempted to descend path.” Agron said sadly. We were left with no choice but to follow and end ill-advised actions. During retreat Mira, house slave that escaped ludus with us, fell to afterlife. Spartacus had held her in his affections though they had recently fallen to quarrel. It was as he wrapped her body in vines that Nemetes made remark that there were not enough vines upon peak for us all; but it sparked mad thought in Spartacus mind. There were enough vines for a few of us.”

“I do not understand meaning.” Fayid said.

“We gathered vines and tied them together fashioning crude rope.” Nasir explained. “Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus, and Agron descended from peak while the rest of us anchored them atop summit.”

“It still boggles mind that you did not all plummet to your deaths!” Pollux said. “Your weight is not as a feather my friend. Even with all of us sharing its burden my toes were gripping cliff’s edge by time you reached bottom!”

“Did we not clear path for you to descend free of Glaber’s men?” Agron asked. “Then cease complaint! Plan was that we would take command of Glaber’s war machines and turn them against Glaber himself. When fire began to rain down upon him from his rear; he ordered attack on us.”

“Leaving only a handful to guard path to summit.” Pollux stated. “We swept over them as waves crashes upon shore and set upon Glaber from the rear; all but forgotten in confusion.”

“Glaber seeing the overwhelming force he faced attempted to retreat to safety of temple walls.” Agron stated. “There was no way to keep track of all during the melee; but I spied Nasir at head of charge following Glaber’s men and turned to follow. Like many I was there when Spartacus brought the Praetor to his knees the dealt the death blow.”

“It was only after fighting’s end that we learned of Oenomaus death at the hands of the Egyptian.” Nasir said. “And that the Egyptian had followed soon after at Gannicus hand.”

“It is what moved Gannicus to pledge sword to cause.” Agron said. “Gannicus still did not hold it to heart; but chose to take Oenomaus place to honor our fallen Doctore.”

“We saw Oenomaus, Mira, and the others who had fallen interred in the ground.” Nasir said. “Spartacus gathered Agron and Crixus to make plans of our next move.”

“A thing blessed by the gods as our decision would bring Ahmed to us.” Agron said then turned to Fatima. “The hour grows late; I would have you take rest and on the morrow I will tell you of your son and his fate.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Will you tell of Ahmed now?” Fatima asked as she sat between Donar and Saxa.

“In the days following Glaber’s defeat; Spartacus spent much time in council with Crixus and I.” Agron began. “We were all well aware that Rome would fix attention upon us. The loss of two Praetors would not be a thing easily hidden. Lucius again came to aid from the afterlife. He had left in Spartacus possession an accounting of the holdings of his family that had been taken from him by Sulla’s followers; vineyards, villas, farms…and a smithy that forged weapons for Rome’s soldiers. We set about liberating the properties from their owners.”

“I recall raid upon forge.” Pollux burst out laughing. “I emerged from event with blade clean as when I began!”

“You did not stand alone in such.” Agron chuckled and pointed at Hector. “Each time I marked Roman for blade; this shit would reach them first!”

“All at forge had heard whispered words passed among guard of the animals unleashed from Capua. Many prayers were offered to the gods that we would join you. We were on the point of escape when you arrived; we but needed briefest moment to take attention of the fucks that stood watch over us.”

“Opportunity was well seized!” Nasir was also chuckling now. “We stand blessed that we were able to capture the man who stood Dominus before he was put to grass!”

“When fighting ended; Nasir and Naevia began seeing to gathering what would be of aid to us.” Agron said. “It was as they were gathering supply that Ahmed was revealed.”

Nasir took a deep breath then turned toward his mother. “It was Naevia that first marked him. She saw glance continually fall upon me. I did not recognize him; we had been torn apart scant months after we were captured although slaver’s had promised we would not be. I was taken to a villa outside of Capua; purchased as slave for the Dominus’ son who had only just returned from foreign campaign. Over time memory faded; all but Ahmed’s screams of anger as I was carried away from square.”

“May the gods see Faison to eternal torment for his betrayal of our family!” Fatima spat.

“I am sure that Khalil draws pound of flesh in the afterlife.” Oded said. “My blade saw Faison from this life as soon as treachery was revealed. Our brother and your beloved Hassan would have been standing on far shore awaiting his arrival.”

“And now they have been joined by Ahmed.” Nasir said. “The gods were generous in granting reunion; Ahmed told of memories and family that had been lost to me.”

“He was a good man who held his home and family in high regard.” Hector said. “I felt as if coming home when we arrived as many nights were spent at forge listening to him speak of Assyria; yet there was shame and guilt that he failed in protecting Nasir.” Hector now turned to Nasir. “We all held you in regard from moment your identity was revealed; many nights stories of your youngest moments lulled us to slumber. To see the change in Ahmed when we joined your cause lifted all spirits. It was as if missing limb were restored.”

“Ahmed became as a brother to me; yet I regret it took some time.” Agron admitted. “I admit to being a possessive man and saw Ahmed as a threat who would steal away my heart through claim of blood.”

“I was clear to him that my place would be forever with you.” Nasir assured. “It simply took time for him to adjust; the small boy that had been taken from him was returned as a man.”

“And for all my misgivings; I would not withhold from you what had been stolen from me.” Agron said gently. “Eventually we came to common ground in desiring Nasir to be safe and happy in his life.”

“Ahmed earned the respect of all within rebellion.” Pollux said. “Spartacus spent much time seeking wisdom from him; and Agron’s kinsmen all but claimed him birthed east of the Rhine. We all found much amusement in Ahmed’s attempts to avoid Lugo!”

This caused Agron and Nasir to fall to gales of mirthful laughter. Nasir sputtered as he spoke. “Little man have brother! Lugo’s words upon first meeting before Ahmed found himself embraced and feet lifted from ground!”

“And Saxa!” It was Agron’s turn to stumble on words choked by laughter. “Telling him that he was prettier than Gannicus!”

“Crixus face when you and Spartacus finally goaded him into sparring with Ahmed and Ahmed upended him upon ass in the dirt in but briefest moment!” Pollux was now also howling with laughter. ”To see the Gaul fall so quickly. Ahmed did not only bring wisdom; he brought much joy and laughter to our ranks.”

“Fault lies with Crixus for underestimating Ahmed.” Agron said. “I did caution him; after all I found myself falling to Ahmed’s staff many times in early days sparring with him.”

“It lifts heart to know that he was   welcomed among you.” Oded said. “Silas spoke to me of time spent among you. My nephew was a raised a warrior as his father Hassan had been. For all that he had given up war for trade; he saw his son well educated.”

The mood now began to sober as Nasir continued. “Spartacus gave credit to him for aid in molding us into army we became.”

“Well deserved.” Agron said. “Ahmed well understood the need for organization. He gifted his knowledge to us; yet yearned for desert sands. He broke word of it to me first. He knew by then that Nasir and I would not be parted. He charged me with staying by Spartacus side. He feared the day when Naevia would fall from reason.”

“He prophesied her actions in Sinuessa?” Nasir asked alarmed that may have been warning of the events in Sinuessa.

Agron shook his head. “No, but he saw most clearly that her suffering at Roman hands had left festering wound and voiced warning that she would turn Crixus from course in time to come if she did not move past such.”

“He also broke word with me of his intention charging me to stay by your side. Warning we both should have heeded.” Nasir said as let his palm rest against Agron’s.

“The gods forgave such.” Sibyl spoke up. “And saw you again reunited.”

“So they did.” Laeta said. “Blessing to us all.”

“Ahmed broke word to Spartacus of his desire to return to Assyria. It was not taken well at first by Crixus; but when Crixus came to see that Ahmed’s desire would serve us by seeing burden of those unable or unwilling to fight removed; he came to support it. It was Ahmed’s intention to lead Silas people to you.” Agron continued. “Rome had sent a legion against us by then; and plan was made for Ahmed and his people to break for the Alps and safety, the balance of us would set upon them and keep them occupied to give greatest chance of escape.”

“Cossinius and Furius had rare moment of wit to send fresh troop upon us and not upon Spartacus greater force.” Pollux said. “We had gained victory over the enemy when reinforcement bore down upon us.”

“The battle had been hard fought; fatigue had set upon us.” Agron explained. “We had to face soldiers well rested. Ahmed must have seen the threat from higher ground because he swept down upon their flank with others who had set mind to escape. Their numbers allowed us to see victory yet the cost was many lives, Ahmed took fatal blow yet I carried him to medicus in hope that like Nasir he could defeat death.”

“Battle had taken me from Agron’s side.” Nasir said sadly. “I did not know that Ahmed had fallen until Naevia found me. Her urgency was such that I thought it was Agron who had fallen. Upon reaching Medicus tent I found Crixus and Donar standing vigil. It was only when I entered tent that I learned of Ahmed’s fate. He clung to life only lay eyes upon brother final time before falling to afterlife.”

“My kinsmen led by Lugo, came to me and spoke of seeing him laid to rest in the manner of our people. We could not risk putting him upon pyre with Romans so close so Nemetes suggested we place him beneath the earth with the ceremony due a chieftain.” Agron said as he placed his arm around Nasir’s shoulder in comfort. “He was sent to the afterlife with all that he would need and a token that would allow him to find my own brother, Duro. Perhaps in the afterlife our brothers build bonds of friendship.”


	9. Chapter 9

“All that I know of you, of my family, was Ahmed’s gift to me.” Nasir said to his mother. “I remembered nothing of my time before I was sold to my Dominus; but Ahmed would speak of our life here in the desert. It is only now that I have returned that I grasp what I have lost.”

“The gods have seen you again to your home.” Fatima smiled and tucked a strand of Nasir’s hair behind his ear. “And you return bringing the blessing of your own clan. It was their plan for you.”

The two glanced up as they saw Agron approaching surrounded by the other survivors; Saxa and Donar flanking him as usual. “And what of Agron; will he in time come to desire his own homelands?”

“There is nothing left for me east of the Rhine.” Agron said as he sat down next to Nasir. “My brother was the last tie that bound me to them; this is our home now.”

Fatima smiled at him. “Words to lift weary heart my son; then it is only fitting that you meet the rest of your clan.”

“Those who traveled with me from Rome are my clan.” Agron said confused.

“And yet there are others. My husband was a leader of warriors.” Fatima said. “When he fell to the afterlife and his sons were lost; they left us to return to the deep desert.  A messenger arrived this day; it took some time for word to reach them that Hassan’s son now stands among us once again.”

“They return for Nasir.” Agron noted.

“Not just for Nasir; but to follow the man who defeats the gods of the underworld.” Fatima said. “You carry proof of your victory upon scarred hands. It is not unknown for a person to continue to draw breath if taken down from the cross; but to return to battle as you did?  You carry the favor of a god. That holds much weigh with them.”

“Nasir also carries mark of his own victory over death.” Agron pointed out.

“A thing I would see revealed when they are all gathered.” Fatima nodded. “My husband was spawned by a superstitious tribe; they see signs and omens in the most ordinary of things. Nasir’s mark will assure their loyalty to you both.”

* * *

 

Once again the group had gathered to hear the ongoing tale of the rebellion. Agron glanced around noting a new face. Taking a breath he spoke. “In the weeks following Silas escape; he took time to mourn Ahmed and the others who had fallen to secure their escape from Rome. Yet we did not stand idle; Spartacus devised plan to harry Cossinuis and Furius. Random raids against the Romans kept them from gaining accounting of our number.”

“He separated us in groups. No sooner would Crixus end assault from one direction when Agron and Nasir would lay attack from another. When Agron ceased; Gannicus would swoop in from another; then Spartacus would lead charge from yet another once Gannicus retreated. When Apollo once again rose in the east the cycle would start again with different targets at different times. Cossinius and Furius left chasing shadows and unable to predict next attack.” Pollux explained.

“We would see scores of their men maimed or for the afterlife with each assault; yet not without cost.” Agron noted. “Our numbers were not so great as to allow such for long; and they held luxury of requesting more men from Rome. So we made decision to move south to Thurii and the Roman outpost there headed by a man Spartacus was familiar with from his days with Roman auxiliary known as Scrofa. We chose field of battle along the bank of the Cavone.”

“The Cavone?” The new man that Agron assumed was the messenger Fatima had spoken of nodded. “We know it as the Calor; word of the Roman defeat reached us at Petra. Many believed it rumor only. The Roman army is the most powerful in the world; such a victory over them is no small thing.”

“Make no mistake; we sent Rome’s dog running with tail tucked between his legs.” Pollux chuckled. “Spartacus credited victory to Agron’s experience in setting river as ally.”

“As many perished in the river’s depth; as found their end upon our swords.” Nasir said proudly. “Had Spartacus not had benefit of Agron’s counsel battle may have ended differently.”

“Strategy for battle was of Spartacus’ making.” Agron attempted to defer the praise.

“Yet it was you who selected battleground.” Nasir argued. “And was it not you who swam to distant shore at Spartacus side to spread pitch upon greenery and force Romans to take desired path to treacherous waters?”

“I had some small part in victory.” Agron conceded. “Victory over Scrofa saw many break bond to join cause. As we made our way north toward Campania; we razed every villa within path stripping them of supplies and livestock.  We were well prepared to spend summer in valley.”

“And hone ourselves into an army well equipped to stand against Cossinius and Furius legion.” Nasir said.

“The months spent at Campania saw us transformed from undisciplined mob to a true army.” Agron said. “Spartacus had served in Roman auxiliary as I have said before. He understood Roman tactic and strategy and when he deemed us ready; he marched us to position Cossinius and Furius finally saw true accounting of our number; thousands of us stood armed and eager to spill their blood.”

“Yet it was not most memorable moment in battle.” Nasir said causing both Pollux and Agron to chuckle.

“No it was not.” Agron agreed. “That moment came later when Spartacus had cavalry join the fray. He understood the strength of man upon horse as well as the Romans. Neither Cossinius nor Furius expected a ‘mere slave’ to turn Rome’s own tactic against them.’’

“The sight of them disappearing over rise followed by their men fleeing as if all the beasts of Tartarus were unleashed upon them is an image that lingers in mind does it not?” Pollux chuckled.

“A full legion of Romans running from us like children who fear the dark.” Agron said. ‘I believe this is first moment Rome grasped the true threat we presented to their precious republic. And each day hundreds more slaves would join us eager to take up cause. It was after one such battle that a clutch of Roman scouts were spotted near to our position.”

“They carried Crassus’ message to Cossinius.” Laeta nodded as she interjected.

“How could you know of this?” Agron asked. “We had not yet taken Sinuessa.”

“No but as I related to Spartacus; my husband had fallen to same ploy.” Laeta explained. “Ennius moved to secure deal with Crassus before competitor could do so. Just as Spartacus moved to secure perceived advantage of removing Cossinius and Furius only to find actions taken to have given unforeseen advantage to Crassus.”

“When Cossinius and Furius fell; it left Crassus with title of Imperator.” Agron said.

“I warned Spartacus that Crassus holds devious mind; only such could amass fortune such as he has laid claim to.” Laeta said.

“It is as you said.” Agron sighed. “Message spoke of Crassus intent to advance upon us from the south and gave clue as to where Cossinius and Furius could be found. We moved to prevent ourselves from being caught between them. Spartacus took Crixus and Gannicus to attack villa while he charged me to lay attack upon main army.”

“And next we went into battle the heads of Cossinius and Furius borne aloft on spear went before us.” Nasir said. “Romans did not even give token defense.”

“They returned to their camp and refused to face us in battle.” Agron said. “While Crixus and I were of accord in desire to see remains of Cossinius army to afterlife Spartacus had us make bold move and tear city from Rome’s grasp. Sinuessa en Valle became focus of rebel attention.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Laeta would tell of events in Sinuessa.” Agron said. “Spartacus and Gannicus secreted themselves in the city to see gates opened for us as we were told the gates were locked in fear us.”

“And weapons of note locked away for fear of slaves turning against us.” Laeta added. “Had we treated            slaves with compassion; rebellion would not have occurred. Yet I soon realized that those of us who did were counted far too few.”

“You would have a woman speak on your behalf?” A Bedouin said as he joined them. He turned to Fatima. “You would have us follow your son; yet we arrive to hear words fall from a woman’s tongue.”

Agron now spoke up. “Laeta is valued counsel; and speaks as representative of the many women who were part of rebellion. Women of the rebellion did not stand as delicate flowers; but as warriors fierce as any man! I would see her held with respect.”

Laeta laid calming hand on Agron’s arm. “Do not forget you once held me the same. Men often underestimate a woman to their peril.”

“A thing proven many times.” Agron agreed. “Break your words and let them take them as they choose.”

Laeta continued her tale. “Spartacus came to Sinuessa draped in mantle of a man of business. He made point to contact my husband who stood Aedile with tale of desire to purchase grain. We were both deceived until nightfall when Spartacus saw gate to city opened and rebels overran city slaughtering many. It was then his identity was revealed to me. My husband fell to Spartacus hand when Ennius threatened to set fire to stores held.”

“Yet Nasir tells of how you and Spartacus lay with each other.” Fatima said. “How could you forgive such a thing?”

“Agron constantly wished me and all other Romans who remained to afterlife.” Laeta said. “Yet we have come to accord.”

“You are not as I expected.” Agron explained. “The only Roman women I had knowledge of were Lucretia Batiatus and Illythia Glaber. Harpies would seem kind in comparison.”

“And like Spartacus; you do not stand the man I expected.” Laeta said. “A thing borne out by the regard he held for you. Yet early days of knowing each other was a contentious time.” Laeta turned back to telling her side of the story. The rebels easily overran us. Many were killed or tortured in the days after the fall of Sinuessa. Mind goes to Ulpianus; a baker who plied his trade in the city. He was made to fight another for a crust of bread by Crixus.”

“And he was victorious.” Nasir interrupted. “When he reached for the bread to give to his wife who was heavy with child; it was Naevia who cleaved hand with sword; Attius spoke out against her and fate was sealed.”

“I had often wondered about his death.” Agron now spoke up. “I did not lay trust in him but he did work toward cause forging steel for rebel hands. Yet we again get ahead of ourselves.”

“True, much occurred before Attius fell to afterlife.” Laeta nodded. “Such as the arrival of Heracleo and his people.”

“Cilician shits!” Agron snorted.

“Trust was abused; yet he saw bellies filled.” Pollux noted.

“And sold us all out to Crassus!” Agron said. “Fucking Caesar on one hand and Heracleo on the other. Our time in Sinuessa was doomed to betrayal from them both.”

“Should we not explain how they both came to be among us before we speak of their betrayals?” Nasir asked.

“Wise counsel.” Agron agreed. “It was Heracleo who first joined us. It was a little over week after we took Sinuessa. I had again counseled Spartacus to see the remaining Romans from our concern.”

“Break honest words you Germanic shit.” Laeta smiled. “You counseled him to see us to the afterlife.”

“Still tongue you harridan.” Agron shot back as Nasir chuckled at hearing him called out by Laeta. “I never said he should send you to the afterlife; I only questioned keeping you shackled in the streets and under foot.”

“Which is Agron speak for send them to the afterlife.” Pollux added with a laugh. “Again it stands good thing that Spartacus ignored your counsel; Laeta has proven welcome addition to our small tribe; her knowledge of Roman ways standing us in good stead many a time during our travels.”

“A thing that cannot be denied.”  Agron conceded. “But to continue tale; Spartacus and I were in meeting with one of my kinsmen, Donar, to judge store of grain. “We had scant enough for two weeks with severe rationing. That was when Nasir interrupted breaking word of a ship dropping anchor near to port. By the time we reached the gate to the city; four men were bearing down upon walls bearing a cask. When gate was opened it was revealed to be Heracleo and three of his most trusted including one that was to become as inflamed boil upon ass, Castus.”

“Agron!” Nasir sputtered.

“He more than proved worth to rebellion in the end.” Agron sighed. “Yet with dying breath; he revealed desire for you did he not? Even if words broken were meant for my ear.”

“Castus yet stirs you to upset; even from the afterlife?” Nasir asked.

“Annoyance yes. Yet I have come to terms with your friendship.” Agron huffed. “Ask no more of me.”

“Let us not fall to contention over Castus.” Laeta said. “He stood pirate; yet a man cut from better cloth than Heracleo or Crassus. In the end a rebel slave was shown to have more honor than them both.”

“You speak the truth.” Agron agreed. “I stood witness to Spartacus refusal to use you as currency against the pirate’s greed. We fought to see freedom bestowed upon those who stood enslaved and had he thought to agree to that shit’s terms I would have argued the course he took. We would have proven ourselves of no true conviction to rebellion.”

Laeta nodded at the German with a smile and Agron continued. “We gathered all the coin to be found in Sinuessa; or rather we relieved Nemetes of all the coin he had gathered from Roman households to meet Heracleo’s price. With coin paid; we then tuned to celebration of alliance.”

“And beginning of bad blood between you and Castus.” Pollux laughed. “In truth; I pitied your fist the beating it had received from Castus face! For a short span I thought we had returned to weeks following fall of ludus! It was only Spartacus command that saw pirate spared beating that would have ushered him to the afterlife!”

“What caused such a response from you?” Oded asked.

“Castus laid attempt to seduce Nasir.” Pollux added helpfully. “And Nasir had proven no Gannicus; so filled with drink he could barely keep to his feet!”

“Celebration ended on sour note; yet Heracleo and Spartacus kept to earlier morning meeting upon beach to exchange coin for food.” Agron noted. “We shall tell of meeting tomorrow evening as it was also moment of our first battle with Crassus army.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Spartacus, Crixus, Gannicus and I met the next morning before sunrise for our meeting with Heracleo.” Agron began the next night. “Nasir stood trusted to watch from wall for any sign of treachery. None of us expected anything to occur within city gates.”

Laeta softy added, “My actions led to the death of a good man. Attius treated everyone well.”

“The fault does not lay with you.” Nasir said, “But with Naevia’s hatred of all men born Roman. They had caused her great suffering. Beyond what anyone should tolerate.”

“Let us not lay blame.” Agron huffed out a breath. “We all share in burden. Even some who now dwell in the afterlife. Suffice to say that Naevia was driven by her demons to seek Attius’ life. My thinking was not so far from her own.”

“Although I would argue the point; Agron is not wrong.” Pollux interrupted. “Even Crixus questioned her desires to see all Romans dead though he gave in to her desires.”

“He but sought to see his heart happy in this life.” Nasir said. “He would have struck down any who stood between Naevia and vengeance in this life.”

“Tell us of this man Attius and how he came to die at the hands of a woman.” The same Bedouin who had spoken out against Laeta’s words the night before.

“What name are you called?” Agron asked.

“I am Nahil.” The man said. “I grew to manhood beside Nasir’s father. And we would never allow a sword in a woman’s hand!”

“You would rather your woman be taken and abused?” Nasir questioned. “Such was the case with Naevia.”

Agron laid a calming hand on Nasir’s shoulder. “The words ‘fucking Gaul’ will ever fall from my lips when I speak of Crixus; yet that fucking Gaul had sense enough to teach his woman, and enlist the help of Spartacus, Gannicus and myself in doing so. It is the same decision Spartacus came to when Nasir sought to slip a dagger in his back. If they would live and be free of threat from Roman shits; they needed to take up blade. They both learned well to avoid falling beneath the heels of Rome. Let us move on without meaningless interruption from this point Nahil.”

“Our leaders left to meet with Heracleo” Pollux said. “Gate was barely lowered after their exit when Saxa showed up speaking in her native tongue to her countryman, Nemetes. She spoke of missing Romans. Naevia took it upon herself to discover cause.”

“And Agron, Spartacus, and the rest were meeting with Heracleo.” Nasir said.

“A meeting that quickly took turn for the worse.” Agron said. “We had beggared the city to amass desired coin and Heracleo presented us with single sack of grain and amphorae of wine. He called it a sample and that the rest would be delivered when he sailed his ships into port. A thing that Spartacus had not agreed upon. While we stood facing each other upon the sands of the beach; Theseus fell with spear embedded in chest. Needless to say we all stood confused and Heracleo was quick to deny it was his people. That was when we saw a cohort of Romans bearing down upon us led by a boy yet too young to even grown proper beard upon cheek. The boy was Tiberius Crassus, son of Marcus Crassus who had taken up Glaber’s charge of seeing rebellion ended.”

“Crassus sent his son to face you?” Oded questioned. “It does not seem a strategy that would fall from the man’s brain. Crassus stands a shrewd opponent. Shrewd enough to rise to shared power in ruling Rome with Caesar and Pompey.”

“Those led by Crassus spawn was no match for pirates; much less trained gladiators.” Agron nodded. “Quick work was made of them: yet they held reinforce in what was left of Cossinius and Furius men. With one hard battle fought; a rested century falling upon us would have seen rebellion to end. It was Heracleo who proved savior with his ships launching fire down upon Mumius as he led the force. The Roman finding themselves facing sword in front and fire raining down from the heavens proved a cowardly lot running from battle. Tiberius orders fell upon deaf ear; and Tiberius in his desire for glory was wounded leaving behind his sword which Crixus took for his own.”

“It was a fine sword.” Nasir added.

“And would change hands yet again before rebellion came to an end.” Pollux noted.

“As you said Oded, it defied all reason that Crassus would mount such attack.” Agron said. “We returned to city with Heracleo given leave to sail into port. Upon arrival we thought that we had made sense of the matter. Naevia had killed Attius; and told us of missing Romans. We believed that it was a strategic move and Attius had been involved. We had no idea that the culprit was Laeta who moved to save her people. They were the only two Romans given freedom to move freely in the city. Atticus to forge swords and Laeta to oversee their treatment.”

“And you yet wished us all to the afterlife.” Laeta said.

“And you yet live.” Agron said with no true heat. “A Harpy sent to screech in my ear by the fucking gods.”

“Your punishment for cursing them each day perhaps?” Nasir laughed.

“Still tongue.” Agron snorted. “Hades but knows he will have no peace when Laeta arrives in the afterlife and seeks to hold off moment as long as possible. No in time we found that sending Tiberius was not Crassus intent. He had more devious plan in mind and one to carry it out just as devious as Crassus himself, Caesar.”


	12. Chapter 12

“So tell us of Crassus’ plot.” Oded prompted. “Tales of Spartacus that reached desert sands did not speak of a man easily fooled.”

“He did not stand so.” Agron agreed. “He was a man of mercy and compassion; a thing that served us well in growing army, yet left opening for Crassus to exploit.”

“Spartacus would turn away none who sought safe haven.” Nasir explained. “After Glaber fell at Vesuvius; slaves flocked to rebellion. When we took Sinuessa; numbers grew with hundreds arriving at gate with each rising of sun.”

“The opening that Crassus used to advantage;” Oded guessed. “Finding one man with evil intent among hundreds...”

“Thought was given to possibility; Spartacus most trusted barred way into city.” Pollux added. “Both to relieve any of weapons and check for mark of Roman master such as brand given to gladiators of Batiatus ludus.”

“Minor distraction allowed Caesar to enter gates disguised as errant slave.” Agron said. “He claimed name of Lysiscus; and slaughtered a roman neath his command to give weight to tale he told of escaping his master.”

“Crassus set Caesar among us to act as wolf among sheep.” Nasir said.  “Agron became as Spartacus shadow; in days following.”

“Gannicus gave voice to worry that assassin had been set among us.” Agron explained.

“Yet I believe goal was not to see Spartacus to grass.” Laeta interrupted. “But to see city cleansed of those who like myself called it home.”

“He did have ample opportunity to see mischief done.” Pollux said. “He was ever Nemetes shadow; and Nemetes stood trusted by you and Spartacus.”

“Crixus took up charge to find any who stood as threat;” Agron said. “Caesar held wit to rival Crassus as none of us saw him as more than the false mantel of Pastore he claimed. Yet choice of Crixus may not have been best choice to seek out traitor among us.”

“And you would have stood worse choice.” Nasir said with a smile. “You trusted no one save Spartacus and your kinsmen.”

“A thing I cannot deny; few would have been above suspicion. Spartacus often said I lay trust in no one.” Agron noted. “Yet I was not cursed with words constantly falling upon ear to feed hatred; instead counseled to compassion by compassionate heart.”

“Kindness of Lucius Caellius was yet held to memory.” Nasir noted. “To hold all romans as enemy was to dishonor his memory.”

“The man stood as brother and gave life to cause as you often noted.” Agron said. “Yet with so many unknown to us; none would have been considered trusted. So Caesar had freedom to move about city. He was one who spurred our people to slaughter those Spartacus had granted mercy.”

“He but fed desire already held within breast of Naevia;” Pollux snorted. “Crixus desire to see her happy but made for approval to those already desiring to see our captives to grass. Only Gannicus refrained from slaughter; his desire to honor memory of Attius.”

“Yet Caesar’s words enflamed mob.” Nasir said. “Pollux set to gather those who yet held Spartacus order to heart: and I set task to find Spartacus meeting Castus along way. Castus set to find Heracleo.”

“It stood day that caused many rifts among us.” Pollux said glancing at Agron and Nasir. “I thank the gods that damage did not stand permanent.”

“Men from east of the Rhine are known to stand the fool at times.” Agron admitted.

“And in your foolishness; present spectacle of great amusement when words and reason struck from brain by tongue of Nasir.” Laeta chuckled. “Is it not so Sibyl?”

The younger woman smiled. “Nasir stands formidable opponent in any war of words.”

“If not for Donar’s arrival;” Pollux laughed. “The mighty Agron would have stood with mouth agape like fish upon dry land!”

“I stood the one who had broken faith as Nasir pointed out. There were no words to speak save of apologies. They were freely given later.” Agron said. “Yet we are quick to forget foolishness when one we hold to heart stands threatened by violence.”

“That is tale for later.” Nasir said. “Events came to pass after Spartacus released Romans who yet held breath.”

“And birthed plot that would have seen Crassus defeated if he stood as Glaber.” Agron noted. “Crassus stood a different man.”


End file.
